Fetish
by potionsmaster
Summary: Kaidan discovered something about Shepard while he was sleep-talking. *Wish You Were Here* universe [mshenko]
_**Fetish**_ , by potionsmaster

Rating: M. What were you honestly expecting from me? Lol

A/N: Nonny on tumblr mentioned wanting to see Kaidan riding Shepard after reading _Wish You Were Here_ and noting how much Shep watched Kaidan's hips moving with the horses he rode. So here you go! Game 3, on the SR2. Some night when they're travelling between missions and after the relationship has been official for a while, I dunno...JUST ENJOY THE SMUT, WILL YOU?

* * *

Shepard woke up nose to nose with a smiling Kaidan and was immediately suspicious. A warm hand traced up his shirtless torso and cupped his cheek, smoothing an eyebrow with the thumb.

"Yeah, that's not creepy in the slightest. What're you doing, K?" he groused, voice rough from sleep. Kaidan's grin took on a gleeful demeanor.

"You were sleep talking...and I, uh...discovered something about you."

Well, fuck. He cleared his throat and tried to look stern. Kaidan simply chuckled and rubbed his thumb gently over Shepard's ear, teasing just behind it. He knew how much of a turn on that was for Shepard and that little clue was all Shepard needed to have his suspicion confirmed.

"Boot socks, huh?"

Double fuck.

He blinked, letting his face go blank.

"Don't know what you're talking about, _Major_ …" he said disinterestedly, rolling on top of his partner and kissing his forehead before sliding off the other side and getting out of bed. Kaidan snorted and sat up.

"Of course you don't. I bet you know even less about leg warmers."

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. He could feel the tips of his ears burn and refused to look at Kaidan while he started pulling out a uniform. Arms wrapped around him and a kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck before Kaidan went up the steps to the bathroom.

"See you down in the mess...busy day today," the dark-haired man said over his shoulder. Shepard could have sworn he saw a smirk.

"Yeah…" he replied, "Hope we can carve out some time for just the two of us. If not, I'll see you back here tonight?"

"You bet!" came the muffled reply. Shepard furrowed his brow as he finished lacing his boots, then left the cabin. Kaidan clearly was toying with him. How it was going to turn out was anybody's guess.

* * *

"EDI?"

The cabin was dark except for the aquarium when Shepard dragged himself in later that evening. He was mildly disappointed.

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Where's Kaidan?"

"He is currently reviewing datapads in the Starboard Observation Lounge, but has expressed a wish that he not be disturbed. I can alert him that you are asking for him if you wish."

Oh. He must've found some intel on his students. Shepard knew how much Kaidan worried about them, even if he wouldn't readily admit it. He stripped down and grabbed a pair of pajama pants, heading to the shower.

"That won't be necessary...I'll see him when he comes up later."

"Noted. Logging you out, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard woke up to Kaidan straddling him and laying a line of kisses along his jaw to behind his ear, the blue light from the aquarium mingling with the orange glow from his clock in interesting patterns across the room.

" _Mmm_...is it morning already?" he asked, trying to clear the fog from his brain. Kaidan sat back on his groin, satisfied.

"Not hardly," Kaidan said, taking Shepard's hands and sliding them up his thighs. His partner was only too happy to comply, sliding around to grip the firm muscle.

"Why're you in your under-armor? And my hoodie?"

"Oh, no reason…" the coy response had a bit of amusement in it. Kaidan rubbed himself against the younger man, guiding his hands down his legs to his calves. Shepard's eyes snapped open at the texture difference. Hoodie...tight pants... _leg warmers_. Kaidan wearing it all...quadruple fuck. He felt himself harden as the mental map he was building of his partner's body solidified.

Kaidan watched the comprehension click into place under heavy-lidded eyes, rocking himself on Shepard's growing length.

"So when you were talking last night, you kept mumbling about 'nice assets' and 'seeing it in action' while I rode. I had no idea you remembered shore leave that clearly, John. Had I known, I would have teased you sooner."

"You're positively evil, you know that?" Shepard said, trying to ignore his body's reaction.

"Yup. Evil distraction, that's me. So tell me…" he rolled his hips against his partner's in a languid motion, "Was it the very first time you saw me ride or was it when we were running home with Wraith in the storm that made you so _fascinated_ with my 'biotic booty'?"

Shepard blinked a few times, trying to remember when he said anything like that. It didn't help that Kaidan was covering his hands with his own and sliding them up his thighs and ending on his hips.

"Umm…" he faltered, staring up into the dark smoldering eyes. "I have never in my life called your ass a 'biotic booty'. And both? Really, all the times we rode. I can't really, uh, think that well with you-" he coughed lightly, "-with you, um...doing what you're doing."

Kaidan gave him an amused smirk, cocking his head to the side.

"Mm. I can't imagine what that might be." He unzipped the N7 hoodie slowly with one hand, keeping the other on Shepard's. "I had no idea that seeing me in certain pieces of clothing had such an effect on you. I say again: _boot socks_?"

The mental fog from sleep was starting to clear away. That's right, he had been sleep talking this morning and apparently that was the subject. Alenko's ass in tight pants and his glorious legs enclosed in thick, tall socks. Perfect accentuation.

"Kinda surprised me too, if you must know," he murmured, moving one of his hands to rub Kaidan's own hardness underneath the slick cloth of the under armor. "All I knew was that I thought you were sexy to begin with, and then you wore riding pants and long boots...fuck me, that was a whole different game."

"Can I ask what about them is so appealing?" Kaidan dropped his voice an octave, pressing himself into Shepard's hand. The commander wrapped his arms around his partner instead and rolled them over, tugging the tight, kinetic cloth down. The biotic wriggled underneath him, pulling them off. Shepard caught them before they could be tossed to the floor and he extracted the leg warmers from them.

"Put them back on...please?" He kissed the other man deeply. Kaidan pulled them from his hands and guided his legs back into them. They fit right up until they hit his knees; then they were a bit tight.

"Need the story on them if I'm going to be your fantasy come true," Kaidan teased gently. Shepard worked his way down the bared chest and swiped his tongue at the dark pink head peeking past the foreskin. The biotic writhed against the sensation.

"No fair! _Uhhhn_ …"

"You ambushed _me_. Face the consequences…." Shepard said in between swirling his tongue around the tip. Kaidan panted, trying to keep his bearings. "And, I might add, you made yourself irresistible. I'm not responsible for the damage you cause."

Kaidan hauled Shepard up under his arms and kissed him, tasting himself. The commander nestled between his legs, tucking himself snugly against his backside.

"So you still haven't told me why you find them so alluring," Kaidan whispered, lips brushing against his ear. Shepard groaned, running his hands over Kaidan's thighs.

"I told you before, Kaid...those pants don't leave a lot to the imagination. And the boots, or boot socks or whatever...they just…" Kaidan felt a shudder go through his partner and bit back a smile. He deftly flipped them over and kissed behind Shepard's ear, causing another tremor.

"They just flat-out do it for you, huh?" Shepard nodded, unable to speak as Kaidan slipped his N7 pajama pants down. "Well, I also had no idea exactly how much you were watching me ride. Or, as you were specifically pointing out last night, how much you enjoyed watching me _move_ with the big, powerful beast between my legs."

"Ok, I did _not_ say that…"

Kaidan leaned over Shepard and grabbed the lube from their night stand. The younger man was tracing a finger up and down his spine, teasing the cleft. Kaidan arched into the touch, rolling his hips against Shepard's.

"You implied it. Many times, in fact. _Mmm_ …along with saying how fascinating it was to watch my hips move. And, of course, that had me distracted all day."

"By?"

"I wonder…"

Their lips met again as Kaidan leaned forward, pressing the bottle into Shepard's other hand.

"In case you were actually asking, I was distracted by the idea of me riding _you_...give you a front seat showing of how I 'move with a powerful animal between my legs'."

Shepard nipped at his lower lip, growling playfully.

"I can get behind that," he murmured, rubbing the silky liquid on his fingers to warm it up. "Especially if you keep this up. Evil. Fucking. Distraction."

"No worries," Kaidan said between kisses, "Shouldn't take too long to get me there, either, since I've been wanting it all damn day. _God_..." He inhaled sharply when Shepard slid his lubed fingers between him. "I need you…"

Shepard sucked lightly on Kaidan's pulse, teasingly moving his hand against his partner. The biotic pressed himself backwards into it, moaning breathlessly with every stroke.

"You always were a master at strategy, K."

"And you at implementing them... _hhhhnnnngh_ …"

He swallowed the sounds Kaidan made as they kissed deeply again. Warm wetness was being spread across his stomach as his partner slid himself against him.

"If you're ready, I can 'implement' this little plan of yours, too."

" _Tais-toi et baise-moi,_ " Kaidan breathed against his lips, reaching behind him to guide his partner's length to his entrance.

"Ahh, godfucking _damn_ …" Shepard sighed before doing just that, licking the biotic's lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. His fingers dug into Kaidan's hips as he entered him. Just like getting kissed behind the ear, Kaidan knew how much Shepard melted when he spoke French and was shameless about using it to his advantage.

Kaidan sat up, head tilted back with his flushed lips parted as their hips moved together. He braced himself with one hand on Shepard's chest, clutching his dog tags; the other working himself in front. The commander bit his lower lip as he watched, hands guiding Kaidan's hips. Another coy look from Kaidan had him panting; his partner took one of his hands and wrapped it around his length, then covered it with his own. Their fingers twined around the thickness, spreading the dewy moisture from the tip.

"...can't tell you how badly I wanted this today, John," he purred.

"Fuck _me_...can't tell you how badly I didn't _know_ I wanted this. I'm not going to last, Kaid…"

"Mm. Good. Me either."

Shepard bent his knees to get better purchase against the hard mattress, increasing the speed. Kaidan was only too happy to match it, moving their hands together.

"Jeezuz- _fuck_ , K!"

Their bodies seemed to meld together as they came, small blue sparks of miasma crackling the air around them, a surge of wet heat on Shepard's stomach. Kaidan slowly stopped moving, a lock of dark hair loose on his sweaty forehead. They gazed at each other for a breathless moment, then Shepard pulled the other man to him for a hug.

"So…" Kaidan said conversationally after catching his breath. "Any other fetishes I should know about?"

"Fuck off, Major."


End file.
